LA saga del Articulo perdido parte 2
by Genki The Dragon Knigth
Summary: La historia llega al presente donde la nueva batalla reclama la tierra como campo de batalla


La Saga Del Objeto Perdido... (Parte 2)  
  
Si les gusto el primero este entra mas en detalle a la historia porfavor espero sus criticas de mi Fanfic...  
  
Epoca actual, ciudad domino...  
  
No había duda de que el día estaba precioso, saliendo de una tienda se encontraba un muchacho que empezó a correr por que se le hacia tarde, era pequeño y de pelo morado, se llamaba Yugi, el cual seria un muchacho normal si no fuera por algunos detalles...  
  
El era el campeon de los Torneos de Dueling Kindom y De Kaiba Corp, Era el dueño de un dios antiguo dormido desde hace siglos y por si esto no fuera suficiente es también la nave de un antiguo y poderoso faraón que salvo el mundo hace 5 milenios y hace poco tuvieron estos dos que volver a realizar tal azaña su Nombre de este sujeto era Yami.  
  
El pequeño Yugi corria hacia su escuela, solo para encontrarla cerrada...  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? Por que esta cerrada la escuela  
  
Al darse cuenta de que no podria entrar a su escuela dio media vuelta y fue a la casa de su mejor amigo Joey Wheeler, al llegar este le explico que se habian cancelado las clases hasta dentro de dos semanas por un accidente sucedido en los laboratorios.  
  
-Yugi, ¿que haras esta noche?  
  
-No tengo planes, ¿por qué preguntas?  
  
-Tea, Tristan, Sereniti y yo pensábamos ir en la noche al centro de la ciudad, ¿quieres acompañarnos?  
  
-Claro Joey, ahí estare  
  
-Esta bien, entonces a las 6:30 en la estacion de Domino, ¿ok?  
  
Esa noche todos se encontraron en la estacion de ciudad Domino y fueron por las tiendas, los puestos y los clubs, Algunas veces Yugi y Joey se quedaban viendo aparadores con cartas nuevas e inclusive Cartas Súper Raras, esto hacia enfadar un poco a Tea ya que deseaba ir a los Videojuegos y maquinas para bailar, Mientras esto sucedía Tristan trataba de conquistar a Seneti quien tan solo trataba de ver los puestos de ropa.  
  
Eran como las 10:00 cuando decidieron volver a sus casas, pero cuando iban a salir del lugar un Hombre con traje formal y de aspecto ya reconocible entro, Era el sirviente de Maximilian Pegasus, el cual se hacerco y a ellos y les entrego a Joey y a Yugi un sobre a cada uno.  
  
-El señor Pegasus me pidio personalmente que les entregara esto, a pasado un año desde el mayor evento el torneo de Kaiba Corp y el señor Pegasus considera que ahora que esta mejor sea este el momento para que el Torneo del reino de los duelos empiece, el barco parte el primero de agosto en el muelle 4 las especificaciones están en el sobre y por ser duelistas de alto grado pueden llevar, Yugi dos acompañantes y Joey uno  
  
El sirviente de pegasus se alejo en la limosina mientras que los demás caminaron hacia la estacion, Joey estaba con su ego al máximo por tan grato cumplido aunque emocion era lo que los tres compartian; Yugi, Joey y Yami.  
  
Las preparaciones terminaron y rápidamente fue el día primero de agosto, eran como las 7:00pm y Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea y Sereniti caminaban velozmente hacia el muelle 4, la calle esta vacia y viciada por la neblina.  
  
Cuando faltaban pocas calles para llegar al muelle la niebla se disipo y Una sombra salió de entre los edificios, Vestia una capa Negra que le cubria de cabeza a pies, se distinguia un mechón de pelo largo de color blanco.  
  
-¿Tu eres Yugi Muto?  
  
-Si, ¿quién eres tu?  
  
-No podras pasar de aquí si no me vences en un duelo toma- En ese momento le arrojo un disco de duelo- ¡vamos en guardia!  
  
-Yugi presiento algo maligno aquí aceptemos el combate para descubrir su verdadera identidad-dijo Yami- dejame pelear  
  
Yugi cambio su mente y dejo a cargo de su cuerpo a Yami.  
  
-Bueno, ¡pero si te ganamos tendrás que decir por que estas haciendo esto!  
  
El Joven se quito la capa y para sorpresa general era un muchacho de 18 años máximo, su pelo largo era de color café pero tenia varias mechas blancas, su cuerpo era algo fornido y media como 1.75m,era algo delgado y sus ojos eran de color azul claro mientras que su piel era morena.  
  
-¡Has cometido tu ultimo error!  
  
-¡Duelo!- Gritaron ambos al unísono y los discos se desplegaron... La Batalla apenas comienza... 


End file.
